A Escondidas
by Herms Snape
Summary: Para mi querida Marishka... es un Severus Hermione... no me agrada mucho pero se que a ella si asi que ahi va
1. Chapter 1

_**Sueños**_

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

**Sueños**

Propuesta

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
>Comenta este capítulo<p>

Ahí estaba yo... tirado en aquel sucio calabozo con una herida desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre cubierta de sangre seca... lo que alguna vez fue mi camisa hoy eran harapos... tenía unos diez kilos de menos... barba de un mes magullones por doquier... pero aun no le decía nada a aquel ser tan despreciable... no le decía por quien la había cambiado... ella solo fue una diversión un juguete para la cama.. era muy hábil para eso y no puedo negar que lo disfruté... era delicioso el dormirme con ella luego de tener sexo hasta el cansancio... y amanecer desnudos y abrazados con nuestras piernas enredadas para así...si quería comenzar de nuevo... comenzábamos... pero mi corazón hablo y ya no te quiero cerca... solo la quiero a ella... la mujer que esta en mi corazón.

Tu... amor eres lo que me mantienes con vida... se lo fácil que es salir de esto... solo sería acostarme con ella y seria libre... pero nunca te traicionaré... se que dirías que no es traición ya que no somos nada... ni se si me recuerdas... pero traicionaría mi corazón y eso sería peor que morir. De pronto sentí como me acariciaban y me besaban... tu... amor que hacías en aquel lugar...que hacías con ella... por qué me tocabas así? Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía me obligué a sentarme y a mirarte... para confirmar que eras tu... enfoqué mi mirada... te busque por todas partes... pero ahí estaba yo en mi cama en la frías mazmorras... solo... completamente solo... me levanté y fui hasta el baño... me quite la ropa comprobando que no eran arapos sino un fino pantalón de dormir de seda negra... camisa no llevaba por costumbre... rebise mi pecho donde debía estar mi herida y lo único que había era mi eterna piel blanca... sonreí para mi, otra maldita pesadilla... ya se habían combatido en rutina... si desde que había aceptado que te amaba todas las noches tenía pesadillas.

terminé mi baño y me vestí ... tomé pluma y pergamino escribiría otra de esas tontas cartas que no enviaría... como decirte que te amo... que eres la mujer de mi vida... cuando todo me marca que debo casarme con esa lujuriosa mujer... en otra época habría estado feliz de hacerlo...pero ahora no. Miré el pergamino que casi sin pensar ya estaba escrito... sonreí para mi y lo guardé junto a los demás... este era el numero cien... cien cartas de amor sin enviar... cien cartas de amor destinadas a callar lo que un corazón grita. Saque una foto tuya que nunca te diré como a conseguí te besé y te guarde nuevamente.

quien debía morir de dolor... yo por no poder tenerte... o todos los que esperan ciertas cosas de mi.

De pronto un golpe en mi puerta... la puerta de mi despacho... la puerta que hacía que me colocara esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia y hasta desprecio... incluso contigo amor...otro golpe a la puerta...esta vez más fuerte... seguramente sería mi futura esposa. Ese maldito decreto... a quien se le ocurría semejante disparate, como que todos los magos mestizos o hijos de muggle se debían casar con alguien sangre limpia... era lo más patético que había escuchado y para peor la señorita black... si si si Bella era viuda y ahora era señorita de nuevo... o algo así y había que reconocerlo... hacía rato que nos entendíamos bien en la cama... pero una cosa era calmar las necesidades de un hombre y otra compartir una vida... y bella estaba decidida a ser mi esposa... todos lo veían con buenos ojos... todos menos yo claro está .Otro golpe a la puerta me trajo a la realidad... fui a abrir y ahí estabas amor.

Que harías aquí... que hacer si mi corazón esta desbocado y tu te presentas ante mi en esas condiciones... solo espero que no sea otra pesadilla... que hermosa te queda la ropa muggle... esa que se pega a tu cuerpo marcando tus delicadas y precisas curvas... si definitivamente eres irreal no puede existir la perfección en persona... y así era como te consideraba... perfecta simplemente perfecta. Recuperando mi cordura hable con mi acostumbrado tono frío

-Que hace aquí Granger? -por qué tenías que hacer eso?... porque me tenías que abrazar... por qué tenías que comenzar a llorar?... te abrace guiándote dentro de las mazmorras


	2. Chapter 2

Ella me abrazó y yo la guie dentro de la habitación.. Sollozaba en pecho y eso me destrozaba por dentro... no podía verla así, no ha ella, no a la mujer de mi vida. Impulsado por algo que no saben de donde salió... levanté mi mano y acaricie esa indómita cabellera que me fascinaba...

-Tranquila-susurré en su odio- no se lo que le suceda pero todo ira bien

Te calmaste y me miraste con los ojos llenos e una inusual decisión... no era la decisión de cuando ibas ha hacer una tarea... era algo más.. Brillaban de un modo que me hacían estremecer, era en estos momentos que me felicitaba el ser un espía, el per esconder todo lo que e hacías sentir en esos momentos... que harías s lo supieras. Te pusiste de pie y caminaste hasta la chimenea.

-Profesor quiero que me enseñe ha hacer un veneno... algo que me mate de inmediato y que no haya antídoto.

Tus palabras me destrozaron el alma... me dejaron sin corazón... -para que quiere un veneno así?

-Para morir en cuerpo... porque en alma hace mucho que morí

Me pellizqué levemente para comprobar que esto no fuera otro malito sueño... pero no era tan real como tu y yo... por qué querías morir?...por qué me querías dejar solo?

-un desengaño amoroso no le mata el alma a nadie -dije acercándome y posicionando una de mis manos en tu hombro

-No es u desengaño profesor es un amor utópico... la perfecta utopía diría yo

-y por eso quiere morir... pensé que era Griffinddor y que la cobardía no existía en esa casa.

-No soy cobarde pero antes e compartir mi vida con un hombre al que odio y alejarme así de lo que en sueños pudo ser mi felicidad... prefiero morir

-Casarse con alguien a quien no ama? de que habla Granger?

-La locura del ministerio... Draco me aviso que se aprovechara de eso... es decir todos sabemos que en una semana se podrán hacer la peticiones... y Draco ya dijo que peticionará por mi... para vengarse de todos estos años... yo no le daré el gusto por eso quiero el veneno- dijiste mirándome directo a los ojos, con una clara determinación en ellos

-Por qué no habla con ese hombre al que ama... todavía pueden casarse... yo la ayearía a usted con todo lo que tiene que ver con os tramites y si quiere mañana mismo estaría cada y nadie le haría daño.

Temblabas y te mordías de manera incontrolable ese labio viéndote a cada momento más hermosa

-No puedo... -dijiste empezando a caminar hacia la puerta- recuerde profesor... esta charla... como la más grata que tuve en i vida

-donde va? Deténgase! -te tomé por el brazo y te giré con brusquedad- no me dejes así por favor... no me deje -dije acariciando tu cabello viendo como te sorprendías sonrojabas y estremecías a la ves sintiendo el rose tus labios algo que solo en sueños había hecho... eran dulces y suaves como el terciopelo... cerré mis ojos dejando que esa fuerza me guiará, no importaba nada más. Sentí como algo tan dulce como tus labios se mezclaba con algo tan salado... abrí mis ojos y llorabas... me aleje de inmediato de ti -lo siento no quería importunarla pero tenía que hacerlo... la amo desde hace tanto... que ya me duele el amarla.

Te acercaste a mí y susurraste en mi oído -sigue en pie el casarme con el hombre que amo a escondida?

-claro que si- dije con el corazón echo pedazos- solo avísele a él y elija el día

-Ahora mismo... no necesito avisarle usted ya lo sabe

-Que quiere decir?

-Lo amo desde que entre en el colegio...creí que era utópico pero no y con usted si me caso -dijiste y te lanzaste en mis brazos

- Mañana a las seis de la mañana ven que nos casaremos... pero antes -dije sacando mis cien cartas y entregándotelas- léelas son tuyas... espera -coloque en tu mano un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda rodeada de rubí- hace años que sueño que lo uses te besé y así te alejaste... mañana serías la señora Snape y yo el hombre más feliz del mundo


End file.
